Yugioh Zexal: Kizuna
by LuvLuvLuvAnime
Summary: Sequel to Yugioh Zexal: Unmei. Takes place in Yugioh Zexal II. Chapter 3: Sakoto has finally obtained Number 96 and now she's stuck with him. But when Yuma strikes at Sakoto once again, Shark is now involved with the problem at hand. In the midst of battle, Black Mist has suddenly uncovered the truth about Yuma's condition...! YumaxOc AstralxOc ShingetsuxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Return of the Dark Soul**

**Me: HERE IT IS~~! Yugioh Zexal: Kizuna! Be prepared for the action, drama, romance, tragedy, and comedy (yes there are some funny parts) that you've ever seen. Although, I'm upset since Zexal is ending and Arc V is arriving. Of course the next story will be YuyaxOc. **

**Sakoto: A surprise character will show up that will be mentioned in this chapter and no, it is not Shingetsu. He will appear in the next three or four chapters or so. Not sure. And all of you might be wondering about the ShingetsuxOc that you saw in the summary. All I've got to say that it was the biggest mistake of my life from episode 96 'till episode 136 and 137!**

**Me: Woah! Woah! Woah! Don't spoil it! **

**Sakoto: What? Yuki-sama already knows!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Sakoto: And the whole entire cast! I'm already reading the story ideas here and I bet you'd just pulled some out of your-**

**Me: Aaaaaand! Action!**

* * *

_Black blood started to drip onto the dark pavement. Her face grew pale and her legs became to tremble. Everyone's eyes widened at the black tentacle that has impaled through the girl's body. Her eyes turned soulless and her eyes turned wide. Yuma and Astral cannot believe what they are seeing and this is too awful to be true. Slowly, the black tentacle removed itself from the blonde's body and dark shadows started to emit from her. Her hair started to turn black until the darkness was suddenly absorbed into Don Thousand's palm. __Sakoto fell to the ground, her body tired and limp. Slowly, the world around her became blurry and it turned bright. Yuma, Astral, Nasch, and Kotori's faces became distorted. But either way, no matter how painful it is, Sakoto still smiled. Tears started to escape her eyes. She knew something like this would happen. Her journey is over. There is nothing she can do._

_The bright light consumed her vision and Yuma and Astral's screams became mute to her ears. Everyone she knew and loved... Everyone who has died... She's not going to see them again... Kaito, Haruto, Dr. Faker... Cathy, Anna, Kotori... Michael, Thomas, Christopher... Anna, Fuuya, Gauche, Droite, Roku, Kaze, Musashi... Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke... Shark, Rio, Durbe, Alit, Gilag, Misael, Vector... And finally... Yuma and Astral..._

_"I'm sorry... everyone..." the girl cried. "Sayonara..." and right after that, her body disintegrated into small crystals... _

* * *

Now:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's Subject: A New Start_

_Well... A new diary to start of the year isn't such a bad start. Now I can record everything I know from this day 'till... well... until this diary is complete. With that said let's recap on what's happened so far on my life... uh... I have a boyfriend... Well... Two of them to be precise. Tsukumo Yuma and Astral of course. Cute is one way to describe them. I know it sounds wrong that I have two boyfriends but with their distant souls combined I think of them as one. Zexal~! Kattobingu da, ore~! _

_Next, I should mention my family. I have two brothers: Tenjo Kaito (the eldest), Tenjo Haruto (the youngest), and my father Dr. Faker. I'm the middle child of course. It doesn't actually suck. I'm the only daughter of the Tenjo family and Kaito loves Haruto and I equally so I actually don't feel left out. If I do feel that way, I have friends/comrades to cheer me up. I do have a sister but that was before I found out I actually belong to a family that is still alive. Cathy Katherine or also known as Cat-chan. My adoptive twin sister. We may still be separated from one another but aside from any other girl I know she's still my sister/best friend. But... I still feel as if I'm betraying her. Cathy also holds feelings for Yuma and I feel as if I'm ruining her chances... What should I do? _

_In the future, I bet she'll find out..._

_Anyway that'll be for later. The VERY DISTANT future. (I hope)_

_What else? What else? School life._

_Ever since the WDC and ever since everyone found out I was the younger sister of the infamous Tenjo Kaito, students (namely boys) have been treating me as if I was a queen. So that means I have to act responsibly and straightforwardly as any Tenjo can. Its pretty difficult though since I'm not exactly my true self. There are only very few students (my friends and comrades) who treat me as normal as any other student should be treated. Its pretty ridiculous though..._

I stopped halfway from writing when my D-Gazer started blinking. I closed my diary shut and looked at the caller. "Akari-san?" I questioned. I answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Sakoto-chan, is that you? Do you have a moment?"_

"Yes," I replied.

_"Good because I want you to come over for a visit today,"_ Akari said on the other line, sounding worried.

"Eh? Really?" I questioned Akari on my D-Gazer.

_"Yeah. Normally, I would call Kotori but she's gone for the weekend and you're the only one I can contact, Sakoto-chan,"_ Akari replied. _"So will you be there?"_

Smiling proudly, I nodded. "Hai! I'll be there in thirty-minutes!" and then I hung up. I think I know why Akari-san wanted me to come over to the Tsukumo house all of a sudden. Yuma has been acting... very strange lately... I've noticed it too, though. It has been a week after that incident after the party (final chapter of Unmei) and I haven't seen Yuma for a long time during school hours. First, he hasn't been talking to us lately and then the next morning, he didn't come to school. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to come... Suddenly, the Astral Necklace started to respond. "Huh?" I rubbed the pendant and I can easily sense dark energy coming from one specific location. I crawled out of my bed and walked towards the glass window. "The Tsukumo house?" So I decided to change my outfit. A simple black, knee-length dress with a white collar and black boots. I stood on the platform below me (which was clearly the exit from my room) and was brought down to the next floor. All I need to do is to find Orbital 7. And I know just where he is.

Time Skip!

"Nii-Nii!" I walked into Kaito's lab. "May I take Orbital with me?"

My older brother turned to face me, "For what?"

"Akari-san wanted me to come over to her place to check on Yuma. Rumor say that he's been acting strange. So I need Orbital to take me to Heartland," I explained truthfully. Hopefully Kaito says yes...

"No,"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why?!"

"If you're going, then change your outfit," Kaito replies bluntly.

"Why?"

"You are not going to Heartland wearing a dress. Who knows what kind of people looks up at the sky..." I see what he means. He doesn't want anyone to see my underwear once I'm in the sky. But I like this outfit. And who says anything about flying?

"But I can still take Orbital, right?"

"Yes,"

"Yay! Arigatou!" I ran up to my brother and gave him a hug before I left his lab. I didn't change my outfit. I just walked out of our home and looked down at Orbital 7. "Orbital, 'Motorcycle Mode'," I said.

"Understood, Sakoto-sama!" the robot complied as I attached myself onto him.

"Ike~! To Yuma's house~!" I smiled excitedly.

"Understood!" And then we were off in top speed.

* * *

Later On:

"Ah~! Sakoto-chan, welcome back!" Akari smiled as I entered the Tsukumo house.

"Nice to see you again, Akari-san!" I replied, taking off my shoes. "Is Yuma-kun upstairs?"

"Yeah, he's there. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be working on an article so don't make a lot of noise upstairs," the older sibling said. "Oh and there are some snacks in the kitchen so help yourself,"

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. There was a small plate with a few uneaten rice balls. Strange... Normally Yuma would finish these... I took one full one and started munching on it. A bit cold but its still fine. Then I hastily headed for Yuma's room. I knocked on the door and a small, faint response was heard on the other side of the door. That was my time to enter the room. Surprisingly, its messy. I saw Yuma in the far corner of the room and the room around me turned cold. Yuma made a small turn, his soulless eyes meeting my large ones. Then he turned to face the wall again. Astral was nowhere in sight, though... I walked up to Yuma and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away," he snapped. I removed my hand away from him, surprised.

"Yuma, what's wrong?" I asked the boy.

"I said go away! I don't want you here!" he snapped again.

"But... why? Lately, you've been moody all week and you've never talked to your friends, nor me!" I replied back as I gripped his arm to make him stand on his feet. "C'mon!"

"STOP IT!" Yuma snapped. A large force brushed my forearm in a matter of seconds, causing my head to spin and making me fall on my back. I didn't move. My body felt frozen. What is Yuma holding? A chair? No... He won't... Slowly, he rose the chair above my head and rose it down violently. I used my arms as a shield above my head and no matter how many times I try to fight back, a sharp force would always bring me back down.

Then he stopped.

Yuma dropped the chair with a thud, trying to catch his breath.

"Sakoto, shut your mouth or I'll hurt you again," the boy threatened. "Since you're my friend, I went to let every single mistake you've caused go. But don't think this will be the last time I'll will punish you. So... with that in mind, stay away from me,"

"Yuma, what was that sound?!" Akari opened the bedroom door. "I heard-!" she paused. The scene to her looked like Yuma was responsible for my fall. That was true. "Downstairs, now!"

"Oh no..." I hissed under my breath. I turned back at Yuma who looked pissed. No... At that time, I realized... **That's not Yuma.**

* * *

**Me: Okay... Not a bad start to this story... This is actually just a recap on Sakoto's life... Sort of... And what happened to Yuma?!**

**Sakoto: Originally, LLLA-chan wanted Yuma to throw a textbook at me but the rehearsals were so bad, we decided to use a chair.**

**Me: Hey! Why don't I show you some bloopers?**

**Sakoto: Don't! Its embarrassing! **

**Me: Vector, hand over the camera!**

**Vector: This is going to be good~! :)**

* * *

**BLOOPERS! Episode 1: The Textbook**

Sakoto: *stands in the middle of the room as Yuma holds a textbook in his hands* "Yuma?"

Yuma: STAY AWAY FROM ME! *throws the large textbook straight at Sakoto*

Sakoto: *dodges textbook*

Me: CUT! Why did you dodge?!

Sakoto: What if Yuma throws it really hard?

Me: That's the whole point! Start over! Aaaaaand... ACTION!

Yuma: *throws textbook*

Sakoto: Ow! He hit my jaw!

Yuma: LLLA-chan, are you sure about this?! I don't want to harm Sakoto!

Me: Shut up! Again!

Yuma: *throws textbook*

Sakoto: *falls to the ground*

Yuma: *run over to Sakoto* You okay?!

Sakoto: *No response* M-My ribs...

* * *

**Me: And that's why we chose the chair over the textbook. Until next time! Read and review! No flames! And later I will update a short, funny story that includes the Seven Barian Emperors. The story is called "Vector Goes to Prison". Its hilarious!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Explanations and Complications**

**A/N: Chapter two is up and running and I am currently drawing my Yugioh Arc- V Oc: Yaya Ayame. (First name and then last name)**

* * *

An hour passed after that incident with the chair and I had to come up with a lie that Akari will actually believe. Yuma on the other hand stayed silent. "... So you spun the chair so much that you fell. Yuma tried to help you up and that's when I came, huh?" Akari repeated our lies, her eyes boring holes into our heads. "Is that all?"

Hesitantly, I replied, "Yes. That is all," But that was the biggest lie yet and Yuma didn't do anything to support it. He just sat there with his arms crossed, looking somewhat mad. Akari rose from her seat, not believing our story, and dragged us to the other side of the room.

"Lie or not, you better say sorry for whatever you've done," I flashed a look at the older sibling and looked at Yuma. I must keep in mind that this is not Yuma. So in a deep voice, I apologized to Yuma.

"Tsukumo-san, I'm sorry," I said, addressing Yuma by his last name.

"Sakoto said sorry, Yuma," Akari scolded at her younger brother. "Apologize, now!"

"Why? I didn't do anything so what's the point? This is entirely pointless!" Yuma shouted back at his sister. "Saying sorry won't accomplish crap like this!" he started to walk away. "I'm going out!"

"Hey, Yuma!" Akari called out. But in a matter of seconds, the boy was gone. "What's gotten in to him...?" I started to exit the Tsukumo house.

"I'm going home..." I said.

"Why? You can stay here a little longer,"

"No," I faked a smile. "My brother is waiting for me. Orbital!" I called out to my robot companion.

"Understood, Sakoto-sama!" and I left, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

Later on at Heartland City:

"What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?"

"You got hurt?"

"Got hurt?"

"Did you?"

"No,"

"You're lying,"

"I'm not!"

"That's it! I'm going to talk to Yuma,"

"No! Wait!" I held my brother's arm. "It was an accident!" I defended. "A chair was slammed onto me by accident because Yuma was trying to carry it above his head! He didn't do nothing wrong!"

Kaito narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you sure that's the truth?"

I nodded my head violently. "Yes! That's the whole truth! Believe me, Nii-sama!" I don't know why I defended Yuma constantly. It was just a moment of weakness. That's all. Kaito's expression softened as he ruffled my hair.

"You know," he smiled. "Addressing me with 'sama' is not going to get you anywhere. But I believe you, Sakoto," I smiled at my brother uneasily but his love for both my little brother and I blinded him from the truth. I took advantage of that.

"So..." I looked down at my feet. "Can I go to my room now?"

* * *

I sat on my bed with my forehead on my knees. That last fight with Yuma is getting me scared, depressed and worried. How can Yuma do this to me? And where was Astral when I needed him to help me?

_"The answer is simple, Sakoto-sama!" _a voice came in my head. _"Yuma is possessed by a dark force!"_ Oh right. I completely forgot about my Numbers. I forgot to give it to Yuma after the party and now I'm stuck with them. The Astral Necklace can overpower the Numbers, but that doesn't mean they can't talk to me.

"I know, Ultimo," I said to Number 49. "But what is this 'dark force'?"

_"Allow me to explain, Master,"_ Number 50: Miryuu appeared beside me. _"It is obviously a Number,"_

"But it can't be Number 0, can it? We destroyed him!"

_"That is true,"_ Miryuu nodded. _"But there is one Number that can manipulate his Host,"_

_"And that is...!"_ Ultimo added.

"Number 96!" I rose to my feet. Yes, I remember that guy. He looks like Astral but evil! And I'm not sure if he's just taming me or what, but I think he likes me... Suddenly, my face turned red, smoke escaping from my ears. I laid back on my bed, blocking the worried screams of Ultimo.

"Sakoto-sama!" Ultimo cried out. "You're panicking too much!"

I placed my pillow over my head. "I'd just remember that Black Mist is still a pervert around me. If I separate him from Yuma's deck, he can be controlled but he's just going to sexually harass me!"

"Is it because he looks just like Astral?" Miryuu asked with a small grin.

"Yes! Out of all people, why Astral?!" The form of Astral will just make me vulnerable. That's his face but that's not his soul...

* * *

The Next Day: Heartland Middle School

Today was... Pretty weird. Yuma came back to school as the normal and cheerful boy he used to be. Just as always, he failed at everything he tried to take a chance at. His Kattobingu spirit was high and he's still that cute boy I'd loved. Swimming class was next and I had to retrieve Number 96 from Yuma's deck. But what was the point if Yuma was currently fine...? So after I changed into my bathing suit, I sneaked into the boy's locker and searched for Yuma's things. Afraid to get caught, I hesitated to walk in. But I had to for Yuma's sake.

_"Tch! The little punk is so god damn stupid, that he won't even notice a thing! Just hurry up and retrieve the god damn key!"_ Number 51 scolded at me. Vice's right though... It will only be a matter of time when Yuma will appear behind me so I must get this over with. So I reached for one the lockers that turned out to be Yuma's and searched for his deck box that was underneath his uniform. I skimmed through the pack of cards, my eyes glowing blue, and took out the dark Number.

"Number 96: Black Mist... Secured..." I muttered.

**"What are you doing at my locker?"** a voice popped out behind me. I flinched and turned my head around. The only word I managed to say was:

"Shit...!"

* * *

**The end for this chapter! ****Read and review please. NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: That Number...!**

* * *

**"What are you doing at my locker?"** a voice popped out behind me. I flinched and turned my head around. A lump formed in my throat as my heart pounded against my chest, causing my hands to shake. The only word I managed to say was:

"Shit...!" I turned around, noticing Yuma, fully drenched, staring at me will soulless eyes. What should I say? He's not even in a good mood! "Uh..." I spoke up. "I thought class was over until 11:30." I pointed out.

"I was just here to get another pair of swim trunks," Yuma replied, not satisfied with my answer. "What are you holding behind your back?"

"My back?" Dammit! "Nothing..." I started to walk away, the front view of my body facing him.

Yuma didn't blink, a sign that he was studying me closely. I swallowed hard, trying not to make eye contact. I felt the wall behind me and when there was nothing, I ran off, heading towards the girls' locker room. I slipped the card inside my bag and just sat there until the bell rang. I was shaking, afraid of what would Yuma do to me during the next class. Furthermore, Astral hasn't been appearing by my side lately. Something's wrong with the both of them... And I'm going to find out.

When the bell rang, Cathy sat beside me.

"Why weren't you at the pool, Sako-chan?" the cat girl questioned. "I was beginning to think that you were in trouble."

"As if I murdered someone again..." I joked. Cathy frowned, her slim eyes narrowing. I sat up, walking away, "Anyway, let's head to the next class or we'll be late."

"Wait," Cat grabbed my wrist. "Are you sure you're okay?" Oh god. Not this question...

"I'm fine, Nee-chan," I faked a smile. "Why do you-" Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me into a sisterly hug. "C-Cathy?!" I exclaimed.

"Please don't lie to me, Sakoto," she said. "I know something's wrong. Please don't keep this to yourself or you'll hurt yourself more. I don't want to see you in pain, again! Not like before!" the cat girl cried out.

I sighed. I can't just say: 'Cathy, Yuma assaulted me! Astral is not here! What should I do?!' No. That's the last thing on my mind. I don't want anyone involved except me, myself, and I! I shrugged it off and responded to Cathy's begging.

"Nee-chan, please. Your questions are just stressing me out," I said bitterly. "Just... don't." then I walked away towards the next class leaving Cathy wondering.

* * *

Home:

I looked up at the outer-space-like ceiling with a sigh. Night fell and I barely done any of my homework. I did take a shower and ate with the family but I think I made matters worst because it seems I made Kaito-nii worried about my sudden 'Happy Act'. In addition...I looked back at the Number 96 card that was on my nightstand... What am I supposed to do with _him_? Despite him being the enemy, he is a part of Astral's missing memories and I can't just keep it to the point I forget when he... you know... leaves. Which I know that will never happen! Not even in a million years because I'll be there to make sure he doesn't leave my side!

"Damn..." I hissed.

_"Sakoto-sama~!"_ I heard Ultimo call out. I rolled my eyes as his spirit form appeared beside me.

"What, Ultimo?" I responded.

_"Number 96! It's leaking!"_

"What?!" I sat up from my bed. I peered at Number 96, and Ultimo was right! The card was leaking some black goo. "No way!" I reached for the card and held it close to my chest, using the Astral Necklace's power to stop the leaking. But that's where it got worst. Black tentacles started to wrap around my torso, wrists, and ankles and led me towards my bed. "Let... go!" I struggled. I turned to Ultimo who looked slightly petrified at the sight. "Ultimo! Stop him!" I commanded the Number.

"Understood, Sakoto-sama!" Ultimo's gauntlet changed its form and he was able to slice the tentacles away from me in a determined, yet violent way. That's what I feared about Ultimo. He may represent Perfect Good, but immature good can be just as damaging as evil... Slowly, Number 96 started to take form. But this time, he looked like Astral.

"Nice to meet you again, Sako-chan~!" Black Mist grinned in a seductive tone.

"Hauuu! This is not good, Sakoto-sama!" Ultimo chibi cried at me. "We have an enemy here!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I replied while clutching strands of hair. "I'm so stupid! Why did it have to be me?! Not only that but why Black Mist? He's not even close to attractive!"

"That's so mean, Sakoto-chan..." Black Mist said in a seductive tone as he floated closer to my face. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and whispered in my ear: "Like just the other day, you and I were on the roof once again... I can still remember how red your face was..." he then started to chuckle.

"Gya! Stay away from me weirdo! That was not you and you are just making this up!" I blushed slightly.

Then, the platform (entrance of my room) started to rise.

"Sakoto, is there something wrong?" Kaito asked with no tone in his voice. "I heard you shouting."

"No! No! I was just... uh... practicing for a play! Nothing special!" I assured while covering Black Mist completely with pillows and blankets so he can shut up. "Nii-Nii, its late. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" With no reply, Kaito left, knowing that he did in fact had something to do. He left with a small goodnight and when the time was right, I finally removed everything that was piled up on the Number. I sighed heavily and just dropped to the floor with a small thud.

"Why are you still here?" I questioned at Black Mist who was right above me.

"You know I can't leave since you are my new owner. You're lucky I can't manipulate your mind... If I did..." Black Mist then started to lick his lips, causing me to look away in disgust.

"Sick..." I sighed heavily. I looked up at Astral's opposite. "So this means I'm stuck with you right?" Black Mist nodded in response.

"All I can tell you is that I'm not the cause of your lover boy's attack on you. Even if I am there is no way I can hold in a secret like that in front of someone like you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Shut up! The only one who truly loves me is Yuma and Astral! No one else!"

"So if I actually had feelings for you, would you still love me?"

"Maybe..."

Then I deadpanned at those last words I'd just blurted out. How can I be even talking to him?! We shouldn't be communicating we should be fighting! He's the bad guy! I'm the good guy! It's like talking to Astral's long lost evil twin but he's a PART of Astral!

"What am I talking about?! You should leave!" I shouted at Black Mist.

"You can't leave," he replied. "I'm curious about you. Besides," he lied down next to me on my bed. "You should rest for the upcoming trouble. Just pretend I'm not here."

* * *

Still Home: (1:15 A.M)

_"Pretend he's not here, huh?"_ I thought, completely annoyed. It's freaking one 'o'clock in the morning and I'm here sleeping next to the enemy. Black Mist slept (or so I thought) and wrapped his arms around my neck as if I was his doll. I was uncomfortable with this position and I was afraid if Kaito will appear out of nowhere and see this! I thought to myself _'This is Astral... This is Astral... Astral is hugging me...'_ over and over. But to no avail. All of my own Numbers are already at rest, its just this guy I'm worried about.

I shifted slightly, only to make Black Mist's grip on me tighten. Damn... I tried to remove his arms away but that's when his leg started to wrap around my waist. I gasped and used all of my strength to get him off of me. I succeeded as he turned so his back was facing me. I grinned, finally able to have some personal space. I turned to face Black Mist one more time. He seemed so vulnerable when he's asleep... Even though he looks like Astral, he acts like him at some points.

I shrugged the thought off and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

Heartland Middle School:

I didn't want to go to class today... Whoever invented school should go to HELL! With all these extra activities going on, I'm not sure if I can survive another minute. What's worst is that I'm stuck with THIS guy. Black Mist kept following me around all day. It's not like I don't enjoy company, it's just that Yuma and Kotori can see him. So I have to prevent him from being caught.

I entered class, only to be greeted by the Numbers Club- only to hear a small gasp from them.

"What?" I questioned them groggily.

"Your face..." Kotori tried not to laugh.

"When was the last time you looked at the mirror?" Takashi asked.

"Eh?" Cathy handed me a small mirror. I stared at my reflection only to see my face drawn on with a marker! "EH?!" I dashed into the girls' bathroom and washed my face violently. Black Mist started laughing.

"Ha ha ha! You looked so funny!" he laughed.

"WHAT?! YOU DID THIS?!"

"I did what I had to do after you pushed me away last night!"

"YOU...! I WANT TO DIE~! THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING~!"

"You're overreacting, Sako-chan!"

"SHUT UP~~! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I'M SUCH A MESS!"

"I wasn't the one who entered the Boys' Locker room." Black Mist pointed out bluntly. Before I can make another remark, I saw a familiar boy in the mirror beside me. I gasped at his appearance.

"Gah! S-Shark?!" I exclaimed. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"I was about to ask the same thing, Sakoto," the purple-haired boy replied in a bitter tone as he started to head towards this sink. "You were screaming pretty loudly in here, you know."

"I know," I sighed. "Things have been pretty rough lately concerning Yuma and Astral."

"I see... I've noticed it too but I figured it was nothing," Shark admitted. "Do you have anything that will prove that there is actually something wrong with the two?"

"Nothing, really. But Number 49: Ultimo, has told me it was a _dark force _that's messing them up lately. So I figured..."

"Ah..." Shark nodded. "Anyway, you should head to class now. And by the way," Shark turned to me. _"This is the boys' bathroom."_

**"EHHHH?!"**

* * *

Later:

Math class... Let's see... Easy... Nice teacher... Respectful students... What's the bad part? Oh yeah! EVERYTHING! Some student started to spread the rumor about me going into the boys' bathroom and now some people are thinking about it the wrong way. It's all because of Black Mist! Wait a sec'... Where is he? Just before I started to look for him, Ukyo-sensei entered the class and began teaching. I sighed. Oh well. At least Black Mist would leave me alone. But I didn't actually listen to the whole lesson at hand. I was not in the mood. Not today.

I turned my head to find Yuma tapping his fingers on his desk, completely annoyed and irritated. Kotori looked at my way and flashed a look at me. I shrugged my shoulders in response. The green-haired girl then started to point at something by Yuma's legs. What is it? A bag? Why would Yuma bring a bag here? What's in there? I gulped slightly, knowing this would be a very long day.

* * *

End of Class:

"So, Sako-nya," Cathy smiled. "How do you think you did on the test?"

"Meh," I shook my head. "Probably a 'B'. The last question was pretty tricky so I left it blank. If I'm lucky, I might get an 'A' minus maximum." I replied carelessly.

"Mou~, Sakoto," my sister sighed. "You shouldn't be acting like that! If you get more careless you might fail!"

"It couldn't be helped! Yuma influenced me!"

"'It couldn't be helped', nothing!" Cat scolded. I chuckled slightly. She sounds like Kaito. Older siblings these days...

Suddenly, Yuma entered the classroom after his quick bathroom break. The Numbers Club stood silent after his arrival and they slowly took a small step backwards except me. Yuma looked up at me and back to the Club behind me. Kotori was the first to speak.

"Yuma," she breathed. "Is there something wrong? I know you're not in the mood but at least say something. You've been so... mad lately." He balled his fist and stood up, trying to pass me. In an attempt to stop the boy, I jumped in front of him and held his shoulders.

"Yuma, look at me!" I commanded at the boy. "We're trying to help you. Stop pushing us away! It's not like you to be like this!" I said to the boy. He raised his hand.

"What have I told you, girl?" Yuma said in a cold, deep tone. "I told you to stay away from me! If you jump in front of me like that," Suddenly, he reached for his bag, pulling out a metal baseball bat. I widened my eyes. Everyone in the class either left the classroom or hid in the far corner of the room after the sight of Yuma's weapon. A dark shade covered his eyes slightly as his skin turned unbelievably pale. He grinned slightly, sending shivers down my spine. I was frozen in place and I barely had the time to breathe. Yuma started to speak again. "Or I'll... I'll..." His eyes widened in a scary manner.** "OR I'LL KILL YOU!" **

Yuma charged at me in an instant, causing Kotori and Cathy to scream. I didn't move. I didn't speak. All I did was close my eyes. I barely had anytime to react. How could this happen? Usually, violent emotions reveal themselves in bodily signs. But Yuma didn't even blink. And so much strength... Yuma... **is evil**...

"Sakoto," a voice ringed through my ears. "Open your eyes." I did what I was told to do and a black aura was all I saw until my vision cleared. I sat up.

"Number 96?" I breathed. "Where were you?"

"That's none of your business. But I suggest you run," he narrowed his mismatched eyes at a different direction. "Or he'll try to destroy you." I widened my eyes, completely scared.

Yuma has created a large crater on the wall with just one swing. How is that possible? Yuma then tore the bat away from the wall and grinned evilly, running towards my direction. 'Run' was what my mind told my legs. Black Mist and I ran across the school, dodging Yuma's violent attacks from door to door. The students and staff were forced to leave the school premises immediately due to what's happening. I turned to Black Mist who had a small grin across his face.

"You're too slow, Sakoto!" the Number teased.

"YOU'RE HAVING FUN AREN'T YOU?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" I yelled at him.

"DODGE!" Black Mist suddenly warned. Before I turned my head, another force pushed me to the side of the hall, causing Yuma to miss his attack. I looked up a my savior in shock.

"Shark!" I exclaimed.

"You okay?!" he questioned. "Are you hurt?!"

"I-I'm fine!" I replied.

"Tch! That stupid...! What the hell is he doing?!" Shark turned to Evil Yuma. I stood up and held his shoulders.

"Matte, Shark! Don't go near him!" I warned.

"Shut up!" he scolded. "You and I are already aware that this is not Yuma! Look at him! It's obvious that dueling this guy won't solve the case! So," he started to crack his knuckles. "I'll fight him!"

"Eh?"

"Stay back, Sakoto," Shark said. "This won't take long."

"Okay..."

"Well this should be interesting~." Black Mist mused. I stayed silent.

"Shark..." I breathed.

Yuma, disappointed at Shark's appearance, growled in anger, started channeling his power, and charged directly at Shark with the metal bat aiming for his head. The teen dodged it swiftly and grabbed Yuma's wrist, twisting it so Yuma was no longer holding the weapon. Shark attacked Yuma with three kicks, followed by a powerful punch that sent his opponent airborne. It didn't take long for Yuma to get back on his feet. He charged at Shark with a flurry of punches and kicks, only to be countered and blocked by his opponent himself.

"Tch! Pathetic!" Shark hissed, putting Yuma in a position between his legs. With a sharp turn with his hip, a large crack can be heard, paralyzing Yuma in an instant and causing him to drop on the ground. Black Mist whistled. I screamed.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" I yelled at Shark. "When I meant for you to fight him, I didn't mean to break his neck!"

"You act as if he died," Shark rolled his eyes. "Yuma can't move, so it will give us time to find out what's wrong with him," Even if he puts it that way... "And you," he faced Number 96. Wait! He can see him too?! "I don't know what's your motives on being here but stay away from us." Black Mist frowned slightly.

"Hmph!" he looked away. I sighed. "It wasn't my fault Sakoto took me in. You humans..."

"Hey...!" I grabbed Shark's sleeve and shook my head. It wasn't worth the effort...

"Let's go, Shark." I spoke up. Said boy didn't have to be told twice. It would be a matter of time before the ambulance would arrive anyway. So we both started to walk away from the scene. Until...

"He he he...!" a small laugh can be heard. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You...!" Shark glared.

"Yuma...!" I gasped at the boy.

"Oh~, that felt so~ GOOD!" the boy stood up, cracking his neck side to side with an evil grin. "Do it again! I DARE you!" he laughed.

"Run..." I heard Shark whisper. "RUN! GO!"

Instantly, my legs reacted on its own as I ran. I tried to block out all the painful noises, the large thuds, and the horrible screams as I ran to the roof, the only place I can be. The exits are way too far anyway. I shut the door behind me and looked up and the dark sky. It turned cold and windy as I walked around the whole room. From below, I saw all of the students looking up with worry. No one spotted me because the police and paramedics distracted them. Why? Why? Why did this happen?! Why is Yuma doing this?!

_SLAM! _Was all I heard behind me. The entrance door to the roof was open and out came Shark, critically injured and there was Yuma, slightly injured but overall, okay.

"Shark!" I exclaimed. Shark didn't respond but clutched his left side in pain. Yuma walked up to the injured boy and placed his foot on his head. What got me freaked out was his hair! It turned completely black, including the red spikes. Just like... Wait... No... It can't be...! I turned to Number 96 who went over to Yuma's side.

"You are so greedy!" Yuma smirked. "There's plenty of fight for everybody." Number 96 laughed.

"Finally... You've shown yourself to all of us!" he said.

"Black Mist, what are you doing?!"

"Haven't you noticed, Sakoto?" the Number replied. "Another Number is in our presence!"

"What?!"

_"That Number is... **my sister**..."_

"HUH?!"

**"ARISE! NUMBER 0: BLACK SOUL!"**

"NO...!" Was the only word I can say. All things turned black and all I've got to say is... _**WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON~~~!**_

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! ;p Ha ha! I see you guys haven't expected that, huh? You all thought that Number 0 was gone but I got you! Let's see... You people are wondering: 'NUMBER 0 IS BLACK MIST'S SISTER?' 'Black Mist x Sakoto FTW' 'Shark can kick ass!' 'Yuma is scary! I want the good Yuma back!' and all that huh? XD Next chapter, there will be an explanation for what just happened, before and now, so be patient. **

**Any interviewing questions for Sakoto? Review plz! Reviews are like food to me and I barely eat. So plz review and NO FLAMES!**


End file.
